


Trials of the Heart

by WolfenArtistofKilguin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Aquariumstuck AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenArtistofKilguin/pseuds/WolfenArtistofKilguin
Summary: When some poachers break into the Aquarium, Cronus is seriously wounded with a deadly poison coated knife while trying to protect the other mertrolls. Kankri is called in to watch over him while Porrim and the others race to find a cure. As he spends more time watching over Cronus, new feelings come to light for Kankri. Will he be able to tell Cronus how he feels before it's too late?
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 9





	1. The Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old story I'm posting from Fanfiction.net. I finally found the notebook I wrote it all in so it's still a work in progress.

Chapter 1

Cronus' POV

Sometime in the night, I'm not sure when exactly, I find myself awake. All the lights are off except for those in certain tanks and those on the filters and other such machines that run all night in the aquarium. It takes me a moment before I realize that what woke me is a sound that's coming from the door that leads into the room I'm currently in, which full of tanks holding myself and the other mertrolls, from the rest of the aquarium. Only certain people are allowed back here, because the existence of merpeople, like myself, is considered classified information and only a few are privy to the knowledge of us.

At first, I just assume that the sound at the door is Porrim, Mituna or Latula. Porrim acts as a manager of sorts for the mertrolls and Latula and Mituna are both scientists that also act as our doctors. We usually just call them, Por, Mit, and Tula, since their names tend to be a mouthful when said together. I assume that they're just back to pick up something that they left here by accident. After a moment though, I can sense that something's wrong. From the sound of it, whoever's on the other side of the door is trying to pick the lock. Por and Tula always have their keys and their ID cards, and if it was Mit and he'd forgotten his, he'd just bang on the door until he made enough racket for the security guard to hear him and come let him in. If someone's trying to pick the lock, then it's definitely not someone who's allowed to be back here.

I look around at the other tanks. All of the others seem to be asleep still, or, at least, far enough back in their tanks that they can't be seen. I do spot Meenah swimming up to the wall of the tank that she's sharing with a person named Aranea. Aranea had apparently gotten injured somehow and needed medical attention. Since Aranea's a mertroll like the rest of us, she needs special medical attention so Meenah had called Por, knowing that the aquarium is the best, and really the only, place where Aranea could get the medical attention she needed. They're both staying here while Aranea is recovering.

I wave my arm a bit to get her attention. Once she's looking at me, I hold a finger to my lips, signaling for her to stay quiet and motion for her to go further back in the tank and stay out of view. She looks at me confused for a bit before she understands and nods, swimming back to where, no doubt, Aranea is probably still sleeping. She does this just in time too, because, not thirty seconds after she disappears from view, the door opens.

I don't have time to hide without drawing attention to myself, as the unknown intruders slip inside. It only takes me a few seconds to recognize them as the poachers who had attacked my family and are the very reason for my being in this aquarium in the first place. Even in the darkness, I'm positive that it's them. They nearly killed my father with a harpoon and gave me the scar that's now on my forehead. I find myself unable to hold back the growl that bubbles up in my throat as my anger fills me.

My growl draws their attention to me and I swear that I can see them smile. They approach my tank and climb up the stairs to the ledge at the top edge of the tank. I look up at them, glaring fiercely at them. The hate that I feel towards them practically radiating off of me. They take a net out of their bag along with that looks like a gun. They hold it up and fire it at me. I quickly dodge and realize that it must be full of some kind of tranquilizer, since it's much quieter that what I'd imagined a real gun to sound like.

I'm able to avoid it for some time, as I continue to dodge it, until I find myself suddenly tangled up in their net. Damn it! They used the gun to force me closer to the wall where their net is. Hey manage to drag me out of the water and down the steps. I struggle against them the best I can while tangled in the net, trying to bite and claw my way through the rope but it's got some kind or wire reinforcing it that I can't break through. After I realize that trying to break through the rope net is hopeless, I turn my attention to the poachers themselves, to try and hurt them, hoping to injure them enough that they'll leave me.

I manage to give them some scratches, all of which they ignore. It's not until I'm able to sink my teeth into the arm of one of them that they acknowledge my attempts. Before I have time to react and try to avoid it, the other poacher pulls out a knife from a sheath strapped to his leg and stabs it into my side, the sharp blade cutting through my flesh easily. I can't hold back the howl of pain that rips itself from my throat as a horrible, burning pain tears through me, resonating outward from my side. It burns quickly through my entire body, making it feel as if my very veins were filled with fire.

Even, if the sounds of my struggling before hadn't woken the others from their slumber, they're definitely awake now. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Horrus looking out at me through the glass of his tank. His goggles are gone and his hair is lose which tells me that he only just woke up. He rushes further into his tank and out of sight. A few seconds later, the emergence alarm goes off. The poachers curse and try to escape, leaving me to bleed out on the floor, but the night security guard blocks their way.

The last thing I see before the sweet darkness of oblivion takes over is Kurloz and Horrus climbing out of their tanks to try and get to me.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: The AU Belongs to Salihombox on tumblr. They are an amazing artist and fantastically creative and I highly recommend looking up her blog even if you don't have a tumblr. The blog where she keeps all of the Aquariumstuck stuff like comics and answers she does as well as little comics and art that others have made for her in a side blog but she has a link to it on her main blog so don't worry about having to track it down separately.


	2. Explanations and Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my awful titles.

Chapter II

Porrim's POV

I'm woken in the middle of the night by an incessant ringing that makes worry fill my heart. My extra cell that I keep on my desk, the one that's only ever called when there is a big emergency at the aquarium, is the source of the ringing noise. I rush to my desk and pick up the phone.

"Hello+?" I ask quickly, doing my best to remain calm, praying that there isn't actually an emergency and Mituna just forgot his key or called this cell by accident again.

"Porr1m, th4nk god you 4nsw3r3d. You n33d to g3t to th3 4qu4r1um 1M3D14T3LY! 1'll 3xpl41n 3v3ryth1ng wh3n you g3t h3r3, just hurry PL34S3," Latula, one of the doctors/scientists for the Aquarium, answers, the worry and panic that's clearly evident in her voice makes my heart sink.

"I'm o+n my way," I reply, before hanging up. I grab my long black coat off my desk chair and quickly slip it on over my night gown, slipping my feet into a pair of flats before grabbing my aquarium ID card and keys and rushing out the door. There's no time to get properly dressed. Latula sounded very shaken and close to tears on the phone and she is definitely not the sort of person that is shaken easily so hearing her like that greatly worries me. My mind races, trying to think of what could have possibly happened to upset Latula so much. I drive as fast as I can within the speed limit and make the normally twenty minute drive in ten.

As soon as I'm there, I get out of my car, barely taking the time to lock it before I rush inside. I quickly reach the lab and find Mituna and Latula there with a very familiar form between them on the table.

"What happened?" I ask, as I hurry to the sink to wash my hands, before pulling on a pair of gloves and a mask.

"Two m3n brok3 1n 4nd tr13d to t4k3 Cronus. Th4t's wh4t Horrus 4nd Kurloz told us. W3 won't know mor3 unt1l w3 ch3ck th3 v1d3o c4m3r4 4nd t4lk to th3m som3 mor3. But f1rst w3 n33d to h3lp Cronus. W3r3 try1ng to stop th3 bl33d1ng 4nd clos3 th3 wound, but w3 th1nk th4t th3 kn1f3 th3y us3d w4s co4t3d 1n som3 k1nd of po1son. Th3 sk1n 4round 1s too swoll3n to st1tch clos3d," Latula explains. Now that I'm closer, I can see the wound in Cronus' side. It's not incredibly large, only about an inch and a half to two inches long if I had to estimate, but I can't tell how deep it is. The area around the wound is incredibly swollen, to the point that it can't be closed and it's causing Cronus to lose blood at an alarming rate.

"We need to+ sto+p the bleeding first, so+ that he do+esn't bleed o+ut," I say Mit and Tula both nod and we immediately get to work. After a while, we're able to stop the bleeding, thankfully. We bandage the wound gingerly, since we're still not able to close the wound due to the swelling. Once done, I go to examine the knife that they'd already extracted from the wound. It's clear that there was a poison coating the knife. If Cronus is going to survive, we need to stop it. We won't be able to make an antidote though, until we first know just what kind of poison they used.

As Mit and Tula move Cronus into the tank used for serious injuries, I take the tray that they placed the knife on and carry it into the lab. Using a q-tip, I take a sample of the poison and blood off of the surface of the blade and put it onto a glass slide and look at it under the microscope. Whatever poison it is, I can tell from its structure and the way it's interacting with the blood that it's going to be a few weeks before it takes full effect and kill's Cronus. That's good for us since it gives us more time to figure out how to make an antidote. At the same time, I can tell that this is going to be a very unpleasant and painful experience for Cronus. I'm not able to determine much else at the time from the blood and poison taken from the blade without further testing. I pray we'll be able to make an antidote before it's too late for Cronus.

For the time being, we need to do our best to make Cronus as comfortable as possible. Someone will have to stay by his side at all times to monitor him in case he takes a turn for the worse. This poses a problem. If me, Mit, or Tula stay by his side, that means there's one less person working to find an antidote and we need to do that as quickly as possible.

I sigh, thinking hard on what to do when, suddenly, I recall the coast guard member who saved Cronus and his family and brought them here, Kankri Vantas. He visits sometimes and Cronus always seems to enjoy his presence. Kankri also seems to have a bit of a soft spot from Cronus. Perhaps Kankri would be willing to come and help by watching over him.

Tula enters the lab and says, "Tun4 1s putt1ng Cronus 1n th3 3m3rg4ncy m3d room t4nk. H3's s3tt1ng up 4n 4r34 n34r th3 3dg3 of th3 t4nk wh3r3 Cronus c4n b3 comfort4bl3 4nd w3'll b3 4bl3 to g3t to h1m pr3tty 34s1ly 1n c4s3 of 4n 3m3rg4ncy."

"Go+o+d. I think that it wo+uld be best if so+meo+ne were to+ stay with him at all times, in case he takes a turn fo+r the wo+rse, ho+wever, if yo+u, Mit, o+r I were to+ do+ it, then there'd be o+ne less perso+n to+ search fo+r the antido+te. I can't determine much abo+ut the po+iso+n at the mo+ment o+ther than it's a slo+w acting o+ne. I was thinking that we co+uld ask Kankri Vantas to+ help watch o+ver him, that way, so+meo+ne will be watching o+ver him and we'll be able to+ fo+cus o+ur time o+n finding an antido+te," I tell her.

"Th4t's 4n 3xc3ll4nt 1d34. K4nkr1 w1ll t4k3 good c4r3 of Cronus. H3 l1k3s h1m 4 lot, 3v3n 1f h3 h1ms3lf do3sn't r34l1ze 1t y3t," Tula replies, agreeing with me.

"Why don't you c4ll K4nkr1 wh1l3 1 look ov3r th3 s3cur1ty v1d3o t4p3s 4nd t4lk to Kurloz 4nd Horrus to try 4nd f1gure out wh4t 3x4ctly h4pp3n3d," She says before leaving.

I nod, turning back to my desk and reaching for the phone. It takes no more than a few seconds to dial the number and I hold it up to my ear. After only three rings, Kankri picks up.

"Hell9? P9rrim, is s9mething wr9ng? Why are y9u calling s9 late?" He answers, sounding tired, but definitely concerned. I feel bad about bringing him such bad news at such a late hour, but we really need his help. I take a deep breath to calm myself before speaking.

"Kankri, so+mething's happened to+ Cro+nus. We need yo+ur help."

Kankri's POV

I'm drawn from my work by my phone ringing. I'm already awake having stayed up late working on some reports for the Coast Guard that I've been putting off. Since tomorrow I have off, I'm staying up late tonight in order to catch up and hopefully get ahead on them. I pick up the phone and check the caller ID. It's Porrim calling from the Aquarium. A small knot of worry forms in my gut because, while I know that Porrim sometimes stays at the Aquarium late, she wouldn't call me from there at this hour unless something had gone wrong.

Answering quickly, I ask, "Hell9? P9rrim, is s9mething wr9ng? Why are y9u calling s9 late?"

I can hear her take a deep breath before she answers me, "Kankri, so+mething's happened to+ Cro+nus. We need yo+ur help."

At her words, my heart is filled with an icy dread, the likes of while I've never before felt. I stand, knocking over my chair, saying, "I'm 9n my way."

Grabbing my keys and jacket, I hurry to my car. It takes me a fraction of my normal time to get to the Aquarium. My heart is truly afraid for Cronus. We're not extremely close, but he's the closest thing I've ever truly had to a friend besides Porrim. He never gets annoyed at me when I ramble too much, and he shows me respect, something few others have done for me.

My thoughts are cut short when I arrive at the aquarium. I park quickly and rush inside to the room with the mertroll tanks in them only to find Latula speaking with Kurloz and Horrus and Porrim cleaning up a pool of blood that's in a sickeningly familiar shade of violet. There's a small trail of it that goes off towards one of the other rooms but my eyes are focused on the large pool of it in the center of the room. My stomach churns and I must force down the urge to be sick at the sight of just how much blood there is.

Carefully, I approach Porrim before clearing my throat to gain her attention. She looks up and sighs in what seems to be relief. Wiping her hands, she stands up, saying, "Thank Go+d yo+u're here, Kankri."

"What happened here, P9rrim?" I ask, doing my very best to keep my voice from breaking and showing just how much worry is in my heart, forcing my gaze away from the purple liquid that's covering the floor and to her face. She looks impossibly tired.

Porrim sighs, replying, "It wo+uld pro+bably be best if yo+u sit do+wn befo+re I tell yo+u. Why do+n't we go+ into+ my o+ffice."

I nod, silently following her into her office. She offers me a seat, but I choose to remain standing, despite her previous warning. She lets out another sigh and sits down heavily in her desk chair. She looks heavily weighted down by whatever knowledge it is that she has yet to share with me about what happened. In all the years I've known her, I've never seen her look more exhausted and worn out then she looks now.

She looks up at me, appearing to have aged five years in just the night and begins, "Two+ men bro+ke into+ the hidden area o+f the aquarium. They tried to+ take Cro+nus away. They managed to+ catch him in a net. Using the net, they dragged him o+ut o+f his tank and started acro+ss the flo+o+r to+wards the do+o+rway. Cro+nus was struggling the who+le way, but it wasn't until they were near Kurlo+z and Ho+rrus' tank, abo+ut halfway to+ the do+o+r, that they really reacted at all to+ him. It was then that o+ne o+f the men stabbed him in the side. When Cro+nus screamed, Ho+rrus hit the emergency alarm. The men tried to+ escape, but Kurlo+z and Ho+rrus were able to+ blo+ck their way until the security guard arrived. Latula and Mituna go+t here befo+re me. Kurlo+z and Ho+rrus had managed to+ untangle Cro+nus fro+m the net, but they hadn't remo+ved the knife in his side which was a smart mo+ve o+n their part. When Tula and Mit had go+tten him to+ the emergency ro+o+m, they remo+ved the knife and tried to+ clo+se up the wo+und. It was then that they no+ticed that the area aro+und the wo+und had become swo+llen to+ the po+int where they co+uldn't clo+se it. It became o+bvio+us that the knife had been co+ated in so+me kind o+f po+iso+n. What po+iso+n it is, we do+n't yet kno+w. All we do+ kno+w is that it will wo+rk very slo+wly and that it's go+ing to+ cause Cro+nus a great deal o+f pain. The reaso+n we need yo+ur help is that we need so+meo+ne to+ be at Cro+nus' side at all times to+ mo+nito+r his co+nditio+n while Tula, Mit and I are trying to+ find an antido+te fo+r the po+iso+n. So+meo+ne else needs to+ watch him that way the three o+f us can fo+cus all o+ur energy o+n saving him. I was ho+ping that yo+u wo+uld be willing to+ do+ it since I trust yo+u and I know that Cro+nus trusts you as well. So+…will yo+u help us, Kankri?"

BY the time she's finished, multiple emotions have gone through my; shock, horror, fury, sadness and lastly a heart wrenching fear that claws at my insides. I can feel the beginnings of what might be a panic attack but take deep breaths to try and calm myself. I collapse in the chair that Porrim had offered e before and drop my head into my hands, my eyes wide as my brain races to try and comprehend all of what Porrim just told me.

I'm silent for a while as I finally wrap my mind around the situation and have let it sink in a bit. Even after I have, it takes me a few moments longer to find my voice. Once I do, I look up at Porrim and reply, "9f c9urse I'll help, P9rrim. I'll gladly help in any way that I p9ssibly can."

A relieved smiles spreads over her face. It's small, hidden well under her exhaustion, but it's definitely there.

"Thank yo+u. Knowing that Cro+nus will have yo+u watching o+ver him greatly helps to+ ease so+me o+f my wo+rries. No+w, let me sho+w yo+u Cro+nus. I warn yo+u tho+ugh, it's no+t pleasant," She responds.

I nod, standing with her, "Its 9kay. I've 6een a mem6er 9f the C9ast Guard f9r many years. This is far fr9m the first time I've seen a seri9us injury. I was the 9ne wh9 f9und Cr9nus and his family 9n that 69at when his father had 6een speared with that harp99n, remem6er? Just lead the way."

She merely nods and leads me towards the emergency medical tank for heavy injuries. As we approach the door, I attempt to brace myself for whatever may be on the other side.

End of Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this before but there will be differences between this AU and the original au created by . There aren't a ton of them but there's a few of them, for instance instead of all of the mertrolls; beta, alpha and ancestors being in one big aquarium, they're going to be in three separate aquariums or at least three separate facilities within the aquarium so they're separate. I know that it's not like that in the original au but that's just how I chose to make it in this story because it works with an idea I have for later on in the story. There are a few others but I can't talk about those without giving away spoilers.
> 
> SO yeah, please review you guys. I really want to know what you guys think. If there's something you need clarification on or any mistakes I made please tell me. And please tell me what you think. I really want to know what you guys think. It means a lot to me to know how readers like my stories. So please tell me.


	3. Yearning to Help

Chapter III

Kankri's POV

Porrim opens the door and we enter the room. Inside is the emergency tank. It's only used to hold animals, or in this case mertrolls, if they have severe injuries. It's the same as the other tanks in the aquarium except that this one has a special platform at the top for examining whatever injury the creature has and a special filter that can filter medicine through the water to help speed the healing process. The tank is also equipped with special machinery that the animal or mertroll can be hooked up to monitor their vitals.

Currently the tank houses a single inhabitant, the sight of whom causes my heart to clench up painfully in my chest and the burn of tears unshed to sting my eyes as they threaten to spill over. I'm able to force them back though. I don't want to break down in front of Porrim.

Cronus is asleep, resting against a reef that's covered in sea sponges and soft alleges in order to help make it more comfortable for him. There's several wires that are connecting to the machines built into the tank that are monitoring his vitals. His face has an almost serene look to it. This guise of peace is broken, however, by the bandages that are wrapped tightly around his torso. The bandages are specially designed by Mituna and Latula to stop bleeding faster and continue to work underwater.

I'm surprised to see that Meenah is in the room. She's sitting at a table when we enter, she whips around as if on edge when we enter but relaxes some when she sees that it's just us. She slumps back down in the chair. We approach and Porrim places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thank yo+u, Meenah. Fo+r watching o+ver him until Kankri co+uld arrive. Yo+u can return to+ yo+ur tank no+w. I'm sure Aranea is anxio+us fo+r yo+u to+ return," She says. Meenah just nods and leaves, not saying a word.

I draw closer to the tank, placing my hand against the cool glass. Porrim leaves, sensing that I wish to have a moment alone with Cronus. As I stare into the tank at him, I recall the day I first met Cronus. I was the one who found him and his family after they'd been attacked by poachers. I'd brought them here, hoping they'd be safe. Cronus was always so full of life. He was always trying to flirt with everyone, though he never meant any harm. Whenever I would come to visit, we would talk for hours on end. Well, more like I would talk and he would listen. He was the first person I'd ever met who didn't mind listening to my lectures. Sometimes though, he would tell me about his home. I loved to hear about where he came from, though it made me sad to think that as soon as he and his father were fully healed and able to survive in the wild again, they and little Eridan would be returned to the ocean.

I was never sure of why the thought of him leaving upset me as much as it did. Now though, seeing him so hurt like this, it feels as though I was the one stabbed. I feel as if a knife has been plunged into my chest and the blade is slowly twisting. It's just so painful seeing someone who's usually so vibrant and full of life so pale and injured like this. I've seen a lot of injured animals in my time working in the coast guard, but none have bothered me anywhere near as much as seeing Cronus like this does. Nothing could even come close to this pain and hopelessness that I feel right now.

Cronus shifts in his sleep before suddenly crying out in pain. The heart monitor that he's hooked up to spikes as his heartbeats begins to race at an insane speed. I race out of the room, trying to find Porrim or Mituna or Latula, anyone who might be able to help Cronus. I find Latula carrying cleaning supplies back to the supply closet. I immediately grab her wrist and practically drag her back towards the Medical room where Cronus is in some kind of horrible pain.

She drops the cleaning supplies she's holding in surprise and asks me, "K4nkr1, wh4t's go1ng on?" Worry is clear in her voice. It's no surprise she's worried, I'm usually so calm and collected, no doubt seeing me so frantic is worrying to her.

"It's Cr9nus! I d9n't kn9w what happened 6ut his heart rate started racing suddenly and l99ks like he's in a great deal 9f pain. He was c9mpletely fine 9ne m9ment, then the next he started thrashing and acting like he's in excruciating pain!" I reply, not slowing down at all as I explain the reason for my frantic behavior to her. Upon hearing my explanation, he teal eyes widen and she pulls her hand out of my grasp to reach into the pocket of her coat. She retrieves a device that looks like some kind of walkie talkie.

"Tun4, Porr1m, m33t 1n th3 3M3d room ST4T! K4nkr1 s4ys som4th1ng's wrong w1th Cronus! Hurry!" She practically barks into the device before returning it to her pocket and matching my pace as we hurry back to Cronus.

When we arrive, Porrim is already there, looking at the machines that are remotely monitoring Cronus's vitals, worry etched upon her features. Mituna arrives only seconds are Latula and I. They both rush to look at the monitors with Porrim as I stay back biting my lip in worry, wishing I could help in some way.

"H15 H34R7 R4735 5P1K1NG D4NG3R0U5LY!" Mituna exclaims.

Latula grabs something from the small freezer that holds the medicine and fills a syringe with it. Wasting no time at all, she sheds her white coat and hurries up the ladder to the top of the tank with the syringe and dives in. Swimming quickly down to Cronus, she grabs his trashing arm and holds it still against the coral as she injects whatever's in the syringe into his bloodstream.

After a moment, his heart rate slowly begins returning to normal and his thrashing becomes much less violent until it eventually stops completely and he's once again sleeping peacefully on the coral.

Porrim, Mituna and I release a collective sigh of relief as Latula swims back up to the surface of the tanks water and climbs out. She descends the ladder and throws the syringe into the biohazard bin before taking the towel Mituna holds out to her.

"7H47 W45 50M3 QU1CK 7H1NK1NG 0N Y0UR P4R7, 7UL1P. G00D J08," Mituna tells her smiling. Porrim and I nod in agreement.

"What was in that syringe y9u injected him with, Latula?" I ask, curious to know what the substance was.

"1 g4v3 h1m 4 shot of 4dr3n4l1n3. 1t looks to m3 l1k3 th1s po1son 1s work1ng 1n w4v3s to gr4du4lly 4tt4ck 4nd w34k3n h1s 1mmun3 syst3m. Th1s d3f1n1t3ly 1sn't go1ng to b3 th3 l4st 4tt4ck l1k3 th1s w3'll s33," She explains as she dries herself off with the towel, putting her lab coat back on top of her soaked pajamas. Porrim frowns at Latula's words.

"If what yo+u say is true, then we wo+n't be able to+ rely so+lely o+n the adrenaline to+ help him thro+ugh these attacks. Eventually his bo+dy will beco+me accusto+med to+ it and its effects wo+n't help as much and may even cease to+ help at all. The same will o+ccur if we try using so+me kind o+f o+ther medicine o+ver and o+ver again. We also+ run the risk o+f him beco+ming dependent o+n the medicatio+n and fo+rming an addictio+n to+ it. We must avo+id that at all co+sts."

Latula, Mituna, and I all nod. Giving Cronus pain medication or adrenaline to help with tall of these attacks, only to have him become addicted to the aids is definitely something that needs to be avoided at all costs.

As the others finish checking over Cronus' vitals and making sure they're returning to normal, I look back at Cronus himself in the tank. He's definitely a shade or two paler than he had been before the attack. My chest aches at the sight. The others eventually leave and I approach the tank again. I pull up a chair and sit right against the tank in front of where Cronus is resting. I place my hand on the glass, focusing solely on Cronus.

I look up at Cronus' face before speaking softly, "9h, Cr9nus. H9w I wish that there was s9me way I c9uld help y9u, 6ut I d9n't kn9w much a69ut medicine 9ther than 6asic first aid that I'm required t9 kn9w 6y the C9ast Guard. Even if I was a6le t9 simply 6e cl9ser t9 y9u. That way I c9uld d9 m9re t9 9ffer whatever c9mf9rt I c9uld pr9vide t9 help y9u thr9ugh this h9rri6le pain. Seeing y9u like this hurts me s9 much and kn9wing that I can't d9 anything t9 help y9u in anyway makes me feel s9 utterly useless. Damnit! I wish I knew what I c9uld d9 t9 help y9u"

I sigh and lean forward to press my forehead against the glass as I fight back the tears that burn behind my eyes. I nearly fall out of my seat from shock when someone clears their throat behind me after several moments of silence. Whipping around, I'm surprised to see that it's Meenah.

"Meenah, what are y9u d9ing in here? Sh9uldn't y9u 6e with Aranea?"

"I heard the commotion and came to sea what happened. I didn't expect to hear all that foam you. You never seamed to be the type to be so…sentimental, I guess is the best words for it," She tells me, causing a blush to paint my cheeks as I realize that she heard all of what I said to Cronus.

I look back at the injured Mertroll and shrug, "Well, it pains me t9 see s9me9ne I care a69ut in such a state, especially when they're s9me9ne wh9's usually s9 full 9f happiness and energy and life like Cr9nus was. And when I think that I'm the 9ne wh9's the cause 9f this-"

")(OLD UP. )(ow the )(ell did you do anything to cause this? From what I've heard you've only ever helped Cronus and his family," Meenah says, cutting me off.

"Well, with9ut me, Cr9nus w9uldn't 6e here right n9w," I explain to her.

"What are you talking about? Without you Cronus and his family would all be dead and sold on the black market right now. If you hadn't found them on that poacher's boat when you did, Dualscar would be dead and who knows what they would have done to Cronus and his brother. You saved them," she argues.

"True, 6ut I was the 9ne wh9 6r9ught them here. I insisted they stay here t99. They w9uld have 6een returned t9 the 9cean a few days ag9 since Dualscar, while n9t completely healed, has 6een getting str9ng en9ugh that he can survive 9n his 9wn again in the wild. They sh9uld have 6een 6ack in the 9cean already and the men wh9 6r9ke in w9uldn't have 6een able t9 get t9 Cr9nus and hurt him like this. They stayed here and he's n9w injured all 6ecause I was selfish and didn't want t9 see Cr9nus leave just yet," I counter, looking down at the floor, letting the full weight of my guilt crash down on my shoulders.

"Whale, from what I've heard from bee buoy and skater gill he's the first person to ever actually put up with your stupid rants and lectures that can go on for hours. If I was you, I probably wouldn't have wanted for him to leave either. Besides, I knew Cronus before we met here and-"

"Pard9n me f9r interrupting 6ut y9u did? How?" I ask, shocked considering this is the first I've heard of this.

"Yeah, he was one of the options for a suitor that my mom wanted me to marry. )(is father has dominion over a large area of the ocean that my mother has no control over. She wanted to use the marriage between Cronus and me to increase her area of influence further by joining our families. We only met a few times before I refused to meet him anymore, but I got to know him well enough to sea that he was a huge poser and a big douche. )(e always tried to act like he didn't care about how big and powerful his daddy was and how much higher up he was on the hierarchy he was than others. )(e also had this insane obsession with you humanss, like to the point where I'm pretty shore he wanted to be one of you. Looking at him now though, he's very different. He's still an idiot but he seems a lot more relaxed than he ever was when we would meet way back then. I'm pretty shore you have a big role in that. Whenever you visit and spend time talking to him, he seems, whale happier. Before it was like he always had a mask on to try and please those around him and live up to the expectations others set for him, especially his father. Here though, he seems like he's not putting that mask up as much as before. He's still a poser, but he looks much freer to me, less afraid to be himself," she explains. I'm left speechless at her words.

"W9w, Meenah. I….I never knew y9u were s9 perceptive, 9r that y9u even cared en9uh t9 pay attenti9n 9 such things."

"I don't to be honest. 95% of that was stuff Aranea's said to me. She's actually the one that wanted to know what happened , But since her leg's injured and she can't reelly walk out of water anyway, she asked me to come sea what's going on," She replies, shrugging.

"9h."

"Though what she said is true, even I can sea it. That's why I've decided I'm going to help you."

I look at her with wide eyes, completely shocked. My mouth is even hanging open I realize after a moment.

She frowns, "What? Just because I act heartless most of the time doesn't mean that I actually am. I may hate Cronus, but even he doesn't deserve the hell those bastard poachers are putting him through with this poison. NOBODY deserves it. So, I'm going to help you. Now I can't make him better, but I can give you the chance to be able to be closer to him so that you can comfort him better and help him through this without being stuck outside this tank. If there's anyone who can help give Cronus the comfort and support he really needs right now, it'd be you.

Now you probably know from my sister that our family is able to change a merperson to a human and vice versa through a kiss. I'm going to do this to you so that you can be closer to Cronus and hopefully offer him better comfort and make things a bit easier for him. Now, usually the change lasts only for a few hours, a day or two at most, however, before I ran away from home, my mother had begun to train me on how to better control this power. Through the small amount of training I received form her and the training I've done on my on with Aranea's help, I'm able to control the amount of time the transformation will last for and can even make it last for an indefinite amount of time. That's what I'm going to do with you since that will be the easiest way with the least amount of hassle. The only catch with doing this is that you'll need to stay in the water. Some part of you will have to stay wet at all times because if your body dries completely then that will be what triggers the end of the transformation and cause you to revert back to your human form. Do you understand?" she asks me once she's finished with her explanation.

I take a minute to let all of the information to sink in before nodding my head, "Yes, but, I must ask, why are you doing all of this? I was under the impression that you and your sister were forbidden from using your powers."

She raises an eyebrow and gives a short almost haughty laugh, "We are, but remember who you're talking to. When have I ever cared about the damned rules? So, are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, but not just yet. We should tell the others of this plan first.

"Why do we have to tell them? You know that all they're going to do is try to stop it."

"I do, but we still need to tell them. They are the ones in charge of the facility and they have the right to know what's going on within it," I respond, resolute in my decision to tell them. Meenah just shrugs and says whatever as he we go together to the others. I don't really want to bother Cronus with what is sure to be a heated discussion by having it in the Med room so we quickly gather everyone in Porrim's office.

Meenah was right about them not approving to the plan and it took nearly an hour of arguing, which Aranea joins in on at one point when we move to the main room so that Tula and Mit can get some work done by feeding the others while we talked. Eventually, with a good deal of help from Aranea and even Kurloz and Horrus, we are able to convince them to agree with our plan and go along with it.

When we return to the Med room, Cronus is still sleeping under the influence of the anesthetics that Tula and Mit had given him while bandaging him up. Meenah and I climb up the ladder to the platform at the top of the tank after I remove my shoes, socks, shirt, and jacket as per her instructions. I take a deep breath and slide halfway into the water, using the ledge to keep half of me out of the water. Meenah tells me to relax my body and kisses the palm of her hand, closing her eyes and focusing as she does so. I take a deep breath and so as she says as I feel her press the palm of her hand into my chest just above my heart. As a warmth starts to spread through me outwards from my chest, I think to myself, "There's no turning back now."

End of Chapter III


	4. New Form, Open Eyes

Chapter IV

Kankri's POV

I begin to feel a strange warmth start to spread throughout my body, resonating outward from where Meenah's hand is touching mine. I can feel my body starting to morph and change. My legs meld together into a tail and wing-like fins grow out from my hips. One also grows out from my back and extends down my spine from between my shoulder blades to just below my butt. I can feel the skin on either side of my neck split open and I almost panic, except there's no blood or pain, so I assume it's a part of the change. The transformation only takes about three minutes in its entirety and is quite easily the oddest sensation I've ever felt in my life. Once it's done, Meenah steps back and takes a good look at me. She raises an eyebrow and lets out a low whistle.

"Definitely didn't expect you to turn into a koi fish, or whale part koi fish anyway," She says.

Looking down at the others below us at the base of the tank, I see similar expressions of interest and surprise on each of their faces. Finally, I look down at myself and see that Meenah is correct. During the transformation, my aquatic half manifested in the likeness similar to that of a koi fish.

My legs have melded together to become the tail of a koi fish. Scales cover my shoulders, extending over my collarbones to meet at the top of my sternum and stretch down my arms to taper off just above my elbows. I feel a faint fluttering sensation on my neck as I breathe. I reach up and gingerly touch the side of my neck to try and discover the source of the feeling only to feel a set of delicate gills that certainly weren't there before brush lightly against my fingertips.

Porrim leaves the room, returning after a few moments with a handheld mirror. She passes it up to Meenah who gives it to me so that I'm able to get a good look at my face. While my body below the neck has changed drastically, my face has remained relatively unchanged, with the exception of some scales around my eyes and down framing my jaw some. My ears have also changed into an odd type of fin a bit similar to the ones Cronus has though mine are more rounded like the fins of a koi fish.

After taking in my new appearance for a minute or two I return my attention to Meenah when she clears her throat. "Okay, so before you can just start here on your own, you need to know how to use your gills so you don't end up drowning. You'll take in water through your mouth and the gills will filter the oxygen into your lungs and the water back out. It's pretty similar to how you normally breathe except it's underwater. ) (ow about you go under now and try it for a bit," She instructs me. I nod my head in understanding and submerge myself completely beneath the water. I do my best to relax and follow her instructions. After some initial difficulty, I quickly find that breathing with the new gills is much easier than I'd originally expected. It only takes a few minutes before I've got the hang of it and am breathing easily.

Going back up, I smile, "Thank y9u, Meenah. It is very kind 9f y9u t9 d9 this and I greatly appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. R-EALLY, don't. I only did it because Aranea asked me to," she replies.

Porrim climbs up to join Meenah on the ledge. She hands me a device that looks like the walkie talkies that she, Tula, and Mit use for communicating when they're in separate areas of the Aquarium. This one is slightly different in design. My confusion must be showing clearly on my face because she quickly explains.

"It's a walkie talkie that's specially designed to+ wo+rk underwater. This way, yo+u'll be able to+ reach Latula, Mituna, o+r myself in case so+mething happens to+ Cro+nus."

I nod in understanding and thank her. I thank Meenah again as well before swimming down to where Cronus is resting. The others soon leave and I'm alone with Cronus. I set the walkie talkie down so it's easily within reach and breathe a small sigh of relief, glad to finally being able to stay at Cronus' side. I briefly wonder just what time it is now. A quick glance at the clock on the wall outside of the tank tells me that it's almost nine, just about time for the Aquarium to open to the public. No one will see this tank though. It's off limits as are all of the tanks with the mertrolls.

Turning back to Cronus, I settle myself down on a clump of sea sponges next to him. I remain there at his side, watching over him, for a little while before I feel an unexplained urge to reach out and stroke his face. I'm quite surprised at myself considering I'm not a huge fan of touching in the first place. I just find myself wanting to try and give him some kind of small comfort, to show him in some way that I'm here by his side.

Eventually, after a considerably amount of inner debating, I end up gently taking his hand in mine, my fingers lightly brushing over his knuckles. As I hold his hand, I can help but notice how his hands are so different from my own. Where my hands are fairly small with somewhat delicate fingers, his are larger, more firm, like the kind of hands you could hold and feel perfectly safe and at ease, just from simply being held by them His hands are also so much softer than mine with only a few small callouses building up on his fingertips. A small smile crosses my face when I realize that they're from him working so hard to try and teach himself how to play the guitar.

During one of my earlier visits to come see him and the Aquarium, he'd told me about how he'd once seen a human playing once on a beach a few years before when he'd strayed too close to the coastline. Ever since them he's always yearned to learn how to play it so he could make the same wonderful music that he heard the human playing back then.

I'd told Porrim about this and we'd pitched in a bit of money and found a company that would make a custom order waterproof acoustic guitar. I hadn't been able to present it to him with Porrim due to being called away by an emergency at the coast guard, but Porrim had written to me to let me know that Cronus absolutely loved it and had started practicing immediately. She'd even taken a photo and sent it to me of what Cronus' reaction was when he opened it and was told that it had been my idea to get it for him. The photo is still sitting on my desk at him. Cronus' eyes are full of so much joy and happiness in the photo that I couldn't stop looking at it for nearly ten minutes when I first got it. I'd been amazed that something I'd helped make happen brought him so much happiness. It warmed my heart though to know I had helped bring such a wonderful smile to his face.

Looking down at his larger hand cradled ever so gently in my smaller ones, I can easily tell just how hard he's been practicing. He's only had it a month and he's already developing callouses. My own hands are covered in them and the skin is significantly rougher than his from all the work I do with the coast guard, along with all the writing that I do in my free time.

When I was younger, I had dreamed of becoming a world renowned author, but I never thought I had the skill to make my dream a reality. I would always either get stuck while in the middle of a story and have no idea where I should take the plot after setting it up or if I did manage to finish it, it wouldn't be something I felt was good enough to be published. Things just never seemed to click into place and I eventually just gave up. I could never throw any of my stories away though, so I hid them away in the back of my storage room on bookshelves. I also couldn't bring myself to ever fully give it up so I still write whenever I get the chance, but it's never anything serious, or even good. It's just notebooks filled with short stories and the beginnings of novels that will never have an ending that, once filed, are left to gather dust with all my other stories on the book shelves in the back of my storage room, hidden away from the world and the eyes of anyone who might read them.

I'm so lost in my own mind, that I don't notice Cronus starting to stir, his eyes slowly blinking open to look around in a hazy confusion, until a voice calls out. The voice is incredibly weak and barely above a whisper, however, even with how weak it is, holding none of its usual confidence, I recognize it easily and my eyes are instantly on the one whom the voice belongs to.

"Kankri? Is that you?"

End of Chapter IV


	5. Aware

Chapter V

Cronus’ POV

All around me the only thing I can see is pure darkness. It’s as if there’s simply nothing there, but an empty, never ending void. I can feel a bit, but, honestly, I really wish I couldn’t. It’s an unpleasant burning sensation, that runs so hot that it feels as if liquid fire is burning through my very veins. After what seems like an eternity, the pain begins to numb somewhat. It doesn’t vanish completely, but it does ease to the point where it’s more of a dull throbbing ache rather than the searing inferno it was before. At one point the pain returns with a vengeance, rocketing to excruciating levels, but after a bit I feel a sharp prick in the side of my neck and it starts to subside again.

Every so often, my hearing will return enough for me to catch bits and pieces of what’s going on around me before it once again fades into silence. Even when I can hear, everything sounds like it’s far away and garbled, like I’m hearing it through heavy static. I can only make out small portions of what it being said; a few words here, a sentence or two there, but not nearly enough to really understand what’s going on. This continues for who know how long, until at last, one voice cuts through all the static. I immediately recognize the voice as belonging to Kankri.

“9h, Cr9nus. H9w I wish that there was s9me way for me t9 help y9u, 6ut I d9n’t kn9w much a69ut medicine 9ther than the 6asic first aid I’m required t9 kn9w f9r the C9ast Guard. Even if I was a6le t9 simply 6e cl9ser t9 y9u; that way I c9uld d9 m9re t9 9ffer s9me f9rm 9f c9mf9rt t9 help y9u thr9ugh this h9rri6le pain y9u must 6e in. Seeing y9u like this makes my heart ache like n9thing I’ve ever felt 6ef9re and kn9wing I can d9 n9thing t9 help y9u 9nly makes me feel utterly useless. Damnit! I wish I knew what I c9uld d9 t9 help y9u!”

Unlike everything I’ve been hearing up to this point, which was all garbled and really, impossible for me to understand, Kankri’s voice is crystal clear and I can understand every word he’s saying. Something bothers me though. Kankri’s voice sounds so sad and desperate, like he’s being lweighed down by some terrible burden. My heart aches at hearing how upset he is and I wish for nothing more than to be able to wrap my arms around him and hold him close; to be able to tell him that everything is going to be ok. I wish with all my heart that I could make all his pain and sadness vanish.

I’ve known that I have feelings for The sweet albino since the moment I first laid eyes on him when he can to visit the aquarium for the first time since saving me and my family. I’d seen him before, on the poachers boat and vaguely recall him touching my cheek and telling me it was all going to be okay, but up until he’d showed up at the aquarium, I’d believed that he’d been an angel, an apparition conjured up by my own pain and fear addled mind to try and calm myself. Yet the moment I spotted him, I knew that my angel was no figment of my imagination, and though I didn’t know it yet, this angel would soon be the one to hold the key to my heart.

At first, I did everything I could to try and convince myself that it was just a little passing crush, not wanting to get my hopes up only to end up hurt. I tried to tell myself I’d never see him again, but he kept returning to the aquarium to visit and check on how me and my family were doing. He would always make time to stay and talk to me. I tried to convince myself that we had nothing in common and as soon as I got to know him the crush would go away. Unfortunately for me, the more we talked and got to know one another, the more I feel for him.

I know myself well enough to know that by now, I’ve caught serious feelings for this man despite my many attempts to avoid it. I know a relationship between a mertroll and a human would probably never work and the odds of him returning my affections were slim to none, but I simply couldn’t help it. By the time I realized how deep in I was getting it was far too late and I was head over fins for him.

I haven’t confided in anyone about my feelings yet. I don’t have anyone here who I trust enough to talk to them about it. If my Dad or brother, Eridan, were here I could talk to them but due to the three of us being such different sizes, we’re all in different facilities within the aquarium. Even if I could talk to my family about it, I’m almost certain that my Dad would never approve of it. Where I come from, stories of humans and mertrolls meeting in which the human isn’t some poacher or out to harm the mertroll some how are incredibly rare. Not to mention that a relationship between the two races is completely unheard of. In some areas of the ocean it’s even considered taboo.

Even so, I can’t help the fact that I’ve developed these kinds of feelings for him. Even the thought that one day, I’ll be forced to return to my home in the ocean with my Dad and brother and likely never see him again isn’t enough to deter these kinds of feelings. The thought of that day is another reason I keep my feelings hidden, because even if I confessed to Kankri and by some miracle he returned my feelings and we started a relationship, my stay at this aquarium is temporary. I would eventually have to return to the ocean and leave Kankri behind and that would only cause more pain for the both of us. Causing Kankri any kind of pain is something I never want to do as long as I live, so My emotions must remain a secret, locked away deep inside my heart.

Hearing him now and how sad he sounds breaks my heart, especially since I can’t do anything about it. I can’t do anything to lift his sadness and worry away while I’m trapped in this damned darkness. I try to fight against it with all my strength but no matter what I do, nothing works as Kankri’s voice fades away, leaving me ones again trapped in the silent void.

After a while, a new sensation appears. It’s completely different from the burning pain, or throbbing ache that even now persists; it’s even different from the sharp prick I felt in my neck earlier. This feeling is soft and gentle against my hand. It’s warm and pleasant, like someone is holding it and telling me that soon all will be well. For a moment, I wonder if it’s an angel, maybe my mom, come to take me away from all this pain and guide me up to heaven. Like the ones in the stories Kankri told me about when I asked him about different beliefs humans have.

It’s this new sensation that becomes a catalyst for a shift in the void around me. After a bit, it seems to be deteriorating. It’s a slow process but gradually, I’m able to sense more of my surroundings. Sound comes back first. Clear this time, rather than the static it was earlier. I can notice the beep of a heart monitor, the quiet, the gentle hum of the tank’s filtration system, and the soft, almost silent sound of someone breathing underwater near to me, recognizable only thanks to the ever so quiet fluttering sound gills make as one breathes through them. After my hearing has returned, my sense of touch is next to come back. I can feel the pleasant and familiar sensation of cool water against my skin, the softness of the bed of sea sponges that I must be laying upon, the odd and slightly worrying feeling of something wrapped tightly around my torso, and lastly, the feeling of two small calloused hands which feel so familiar yet strange at the same time holding one of my own hands between them in an embrace so careful, as if the owner of the hands is afraid I may shatter at any moment.

With two of my senses returned to me, I start to fight anew against the darkness, yearning to force it away completely so that I can open my eyes and see who’s been at my side all this time, for as much as I would love it if it was Kankri, I know that he can’t breathe underwater and there’s no sounds of a breathing tank. After what feels like an eternity and leaves my head pounding, I manage to force my eyelids open. It takes a moment for them to focus enough for me to see properly. When they finally focus enough so I can see clearly, I’m amazed to see that the one at my side actually is Kankri, yet this is Kankri as I never thought I would see him.

The Kankri besides me isn’t human. He’s somehow taken on the form of a mertroll like me and the others at the aquarium. He isn’t a manta ray like I am though. No, he’s covered in the beautiful scales of what looks like a koi fish. I’ve never seen one in person, but Kankri showed me pictures. Beautiful white and red scales cover from his neck down to his waist where he has a beautiful tail of the same colors. He looks so beautiful and for a moment, I think that I must be having a hallucination. Kankri isn’t a mertroll, he’s human. He can’t be this creature by my side, no matter how much it looks like him. I’m saddened at the thought that this can’t be Kankri, one look at his face though and all my doubts vanish. No one in the whole world, land or sea, could possibly match Kankri’s beautiful visage. I have no idea how, but somehow Kankri figured out how to turn into a mertroll and is currently sitting besides me, holding my hand.

He appears to be lost in thought, so much so that when I first open my eyes, he doesn’t notice I’m awake right away. To be honest, I’m glad he doesn’t notice right away because my brain needs a few minutes to catch up and process what I’m seeing.

When my mind is finally all caught up and able to process that, yes I am seeing this and no it’s not a dream, I open my mouth to speak. I must have been out a while though. My throat is sore and feels achy from disuse. Because of this, my voice comes out soft and strained sounding.

“K-Kankri? Is that really you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of what I already have typed up. So the rest of the updates will probably be pretty slow.


End file.
